


Workouts!

by otomiyatickles



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: (Modern AU) Hans and Elsa live together during the lockdown due to the pandemic, and Elsa is feeling down from worry and isolation. Hans is there to cheer her up, Hans-style ♥️
Relationships: Elsa & Hans (Disney), Elsa/Hans (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Workouts!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you anon for the request☕💖! Again a fic out of my comfort zone (I haven’t written for Frozen in ages, I don’t rly ship Hans/Elsa and I hardly ever write AU so I hope it’s still ok^0^). Many thanks for the support and lots of love, I hope you’re doing well in this lockdown! Stay safe<3

“Elsa come on~! Do it again, do it again! Just one more time!” 

Hans came out of the bathroom, freshly showered and wasn’t surprised to hear Anna’s pitchy voice resound through the entire apartment.

“Anna, I better not,” Elsa said, at least sounding a little cheerful. Hans sighed in relief. The pandemic was affecting everyone, but if there was one person who knew the pain of isolation and separation it was Elsa. 

“Come on! If you can’t give classes live, teach me online!” Anna said from the other side, and Hans watched how Elsa finally submitted and gave Anna what she wanted. She used her powers to create two large ice handles that grew from the ceiling, grabbed them and showed Anna a few flexible pull-ups. 

Hans lingered around a little longer to watch that. His girlfriend was wearing her comfy ‘ _but first coffee_ ’ crop top and yes, she looked great working out like this, showing off her bare muscled midriff. He grinned. 

“Awesome!” Anna clapped. “Do you see that Kristoff? Let’s do it too.” Kristoff’s grumble could be heard: “For starters, we cannot grow ice from our ceiling.” 

“I _know_ but can’t we use ー ?” 

Hans didn’t stick around to hear more of Anna’s rambles on what they could use for an Elsa-like workout, and he went to fix some breakfast. Meanwhile Elsa continued her merry chatter with her sister, but at one point he heard them finish their call, and the silence that followed was just icy cold.

“Dear? You alright?” Hans asked from the kitchen, finally heading back to where Elsa sat before her laptop screen. She was hugging her knees, sighing. The frown was back. 

“God I miss her,” she muttered. Hans raised his eyebrows and sat right next to her. 

“I know. It’s not the same to talk to her like this. But let’s stay positive, hopefully you two can go out and have fun soon again,” he said.

“And it’s already the fifth week since the gym closed. My students keep asking me for online classes as well but it’s just... ugh,” Elsa continued. “I’m not inspired,” she added, ruffling her own hair in frustration. 

Hans couldn’t help but sulk with her for a while. Ever since settling in the city, Elsa had totally found her comfort in a sporty life; zumba, pilates, yoga, dancing. She had various classes of motivated students and had built a pretty good reputation as well. Of course she never used her powers; she saved those for the die-hard workouts at home. 

Hans chuckled a little as he looked around their apartment. At times it looked like one ice paradise. Recently it didn’t. She barely used her powers ever, except for the little demonstration for Anna just now, just because Anna was whining to see it. The lack of ice in the house only proved how her mood was affected negatively by the whole pandemic and separation of friends and family. 

The first weeks of the lockdown, Hans and Elsa enjoyed spending some more time together without Elsa flying off to the gym all the time, and without Hans putting hours into his work as well. 

But week after week, it just wasn’t fun and exciting anymore to stay at home like this. He thought for a moment, and smiled when he knew a fun way to bring a smile back to her face.

“You know what? That move just now, show it to me.” Elsa looked up in surprise.

“Why? You’ve seen me work out like this a lot,” she said, and she didn’t seem to fall for Hans’ flirty smirk either.

“Come on babe. Show off your body to your boyfriend? You did it for Anna, not for me?” Elsa glared at him, but she then sighed and rolled her eyes.

“If you really wish,” she said, and with no effort she raised her arms. The ice was back in an instant, and she hopped on, grabbing onto the two icicles that would’ve frozen Hans’ hands for sure, but not Elsa’s. She held onto them as if it was the easiest thing in the world and raised her body for her flexible and - in Hans’ opinion the sexiest pull-ups. 

“One - two - three -” she huffed. Knowing that doing at least a series of them was part of the demonstration, Hans stepped closer, not intending to let her get as far. He raised his hands and lightly drummed his fingers against her sides.

“Four - five - SIHAh!” Elsa instantly pulled up her legs in response, and Hans took this chance to swing her legs over his shoulders. Elsa glanced down at him, questioning this new position as she was seated on Hans’ shoulders while holding onto the ice.

“Hans?” she asked, warning and confusion in her voice, but Hans smiled innocently.

“What? Do continue, don’t mind me.” He wiggled his fingers against her sides, making her giggle, but she insisted on holding on to the ice. He loved that about her. Always that determination, even in situations like this.

“HAhahans!” Elsa whined, but she grabbed onto the handles tightly and started to pull herself up again, lifting herself off his shoulders - up and down, up and down. 

“Exactly like that! I knew you could do it. The thought that the almighty Elsa would be distracted from mere _tickles_....” Hans said teasingly, his fingers crawling up her slender middle and digging in between her ribs.

“AAHah-Hans! I s-swehehear I’ll-!” 

“You’ll what?” Hans smirked, loving the way Elsa smiled and laughed again. Her legs clenched around his neck but not tight enough to choke him - yet - so Hans felt courageous enough to spider his fingers all over her stretched ribcage. 

Elsa was an absolute fit die-hard, continuing her pull-ups while laughing like a queen.

“AHhaah! Eheheight! Nine! Tehehen!” Hans knew she was going to break soon, though. She was strong, she was very strong, but even the strongest wouldn’t be able to stand the armpit tickling he was planning next.

“Tickle tickle! Oh noooo, are you letting go?” Hans said in fake surprise when he dug mercilessly into Elsa’s armpits and it caused her to let go of the ice.

“EEehehee! Hahahans!” she howled, but Hans carried her easily towards her yoga mat and pinned her down on top of it. Straddling her, he clawed at her bare stomach and switched between using quick single finger- pokes. 

“ _AHahaha_! You are sohoho _evil_!” Elsa squealed, trying to wrap her arms around herself, but Hans easily pried her hands away and found a new opening to her slender torso every time.

“And you are so sexy. Look, even in lockdown you’re muscled like this. How am I supposed to feel when the woman in this relationship is more fit than the man?” Hans teased, his fingers crawling all over her torso like little spiders to tickle her abdomen. 

“EHehexercise more!” Elsa scolded him, and Hans raised his eyebrows.

“Pardon?” He lowered his hands, squeezing down her hips and finding her thighs where he resumed his merciless tickle attack on her. Elsa squealed, her hands hitting his chest to no avail.

“Lehehess snahahacking!” Hans smiled at her attitude and leaned down to bite and nibble on her bare stomach.

“Less snacking? Me? Guess I’ll only get my favorite snack then,” he sang, biting down on her skin and making her squeak. He then blew a loud raspberry, his fingers on her thighs still digging in and exploiting her tickle spots without mercy.

“AHAAHah! HAHAhans! _Nohoho_!” Elsa shook her head. Hans raised his head after a few more raspberries and admired her face. Elsa was always beautiful. When she worked out, when she danced, when she did nothing, just always. But he had to admit she was most beautiful when she was being tickled.

Her beautiful blonde hair had lost its ponytail and swayed around her. Her face had gotten this pretty red color, tears were in her eyes, and the biggest smile was on her face no matter how much she protested at this point.

“HAhaahns! S-stop ihihit!” Alright, Hans knew the code in their relationship by now. One more call to stop, and he was going to have to stop for real. But not before: “PFFffftt!”

One more raspberry on her cute tummy after which his hands went back up, poking around her belly button and one finger wiggling inside.

“Nohaha not there!” Hans smirked as he continued to tickle her belly button with rapid wiggling moves.

“Hmmm?” he hummed, continuing the playful assault while Elsa squirmed and thrashed helplessly. She arched under him her hands gripping his shirt as she buried her face in his chest. “AAHhaha! Nohoho- stahahap! P-plehease stop!” 

Yep, that was his cue to stop. Hans stopped the tickle attack but rubbed her sides, and he smiled when she relaxed. Her chest heaved, and the smile on her face still wasn’t leaving.

“Y-you’re brutal,” Elsa panted.

Hans shrugged, still smiling. “You needed it,” he said. Elsa giggled in response.

“Guess I did,” she finally admitted, and the sighs that left her sounded satisfied and relieved. 

“Feeling better?” Hans asked, and he kissed her cheek lovingly. She giggled softly again.

“A little. Not completely though. However, I know how to change that...” She cupped his cheeks and turned his head, kissing his lips. Hans’ eyes widened, but he soon answered the kiss. Better. Elsa flipped him under her, kissing him more passionately. Even _better_! 

Embracing the affection, Hans answered to his girlfriend’s dominant actions. He then gulped when an icy cold feeling surprised his body. Oh god. Elsa had frozen his arms in place, pinning them above his head. A smirk was visible on her face.

“I’ll feel better after this,” she sang, and she danced her fingers up and down his outstretched underarms. Hans burst into laughter before he could utter out any possible word.

“AHAAHh! HEhehehe! _Eyahahaa_!” He squeezed his eyes shut, ticklish sensations overwhelming his body. Elsa’s hands knew to wreck his armpits good enough before they descended and did this and that to his poor ribs and sides.

Hans had trouble breathing. Yes, maybe he shouldn’t always forget that this could be a possible outcome in messing with the ice queen. Still, all had been worth it. Definitely.

By the time Elsa was done with him, he was one hoarse, weak and giggly mess, cuddling with Elsa on the yoga mat while they both caught their breaths. The melted ice had created puddles of water onto their entire floor, but that was alright. Hans had even missed that: mopping the floor after one of the many ice incidents at home.

“Thank you, Hans. I needed that,” Elsa said after a long while of just resting. Hans snickered a little. Surely she needed that; wrecking him. But no, he knew she was serious. She felt better after a laugh together like this.

“As long as it doesn’t bore you, we can do this everyday,” he offered. When Elsa smirked up at him, he added: “We take turns. I tickle you, you tickle me.” 

She laughed. “We could do that. We could also do many more things. I tend to forget I have powers, and they can be fun.” 

Hans was happy to have his magical ice girlfriend back after a short hibernation.

“We could ice skate through the living room. If you’re up for that.”

Elsa grinned, nodding. “We could also make an ice castle. Like last year,” she said. Hans hesitated. 

“Yes, but be careful of the couch.”

“We could also build a snowman.”

“As long as it doesn’t talk.”

“I’m also thinking of those online classes after all. Maybe there are things we can do,” Elsa said.

Hans smiled. “I will help you.” 

“And how about a couple exercise? We could use some of my ice tools for support.”

Hans sweated a little. “We’ve been over this, I’m not in shape.”

“We’ll get you in shape~!” Elsa poked Hans’ stomach repeatedly, tickling him again, and Hans burst out in hysterical giggles.

“Stohohop being like thihihs!” he cackled.

“You started it~! Let’s do some workouts!”

“Ahahalriiight - stahahap!” 

Yeah, for now Elsa was back to her old self, and Hans loved that. For now he just hoped they wouldn’t have to stay in quarantine for too long, and that they could soon enjoy their normal lives. But until then, he’d definitely keep Elsa and himself entertained with various... workouts. 


End file.
